Ventus awakes
by andrew.crossromero
Summary: I do not own kingdom hearts this is a love story with Ventus and aqua after ven awakes from his sleep and things get hot


Ventus Awakes

12 years Ventus has slept, Ventus ven please wake up. Says aqua holding Ventus in her arms, I miss you so much . As night falls on the land of departure aqua puts ven in his bed kisses him on the forehead and walks to the small chair in the corner . Good night ven . Aqua falls asleep. Ventus opens his eyes still weak . a..Aqua..., calls out . Aqua hears the sound of his voice and wakes up. Ventus? Ven! . Runs and jumps into his bed and holds him with tears running down her face, Ventus ! I missed you I missed you so much . Ventus still weak holds his friend . Aqua! Aqua I missed you to, tears swell up , aqua pulls the blankets over her body and cuddles ven looks at him with her shinning blue eyes. Ven I am so happy you are awake . I'm happy I'm awake to ventus passes out aqua smiles and kisses his cheek see you in the morning venny falls asleep .Ventus opens his eyes and sees aqua fast asleep holds her , aqua your soo beautiful I'm sorry I left , aqua hears Ventus words don't be ven I'm just glad your home ,smiles at Ventus . Ventus smiles back . Hehe you changed a lot aqua your more beautiful then I remember . Aqua blushes hehe thank you . You haven't changed one bit smiles kisses his cheek . Ventus face turns scarlet red oh hehe i still look the same says while rubbing his cheek . Aqua smiles hey are you hungry? Ventus tummy growls ummm. Shh ven I'll make us breakfast aqua jumps out of bed and walks too the door. Ventus still weak watches aquas butt sway .arent you coming ven says aqua glancing back what are you looking at?. Ventus turns red umm nothing hehe. Aqua blushes do you like what you see hehe asks as she walks out of his room. Ventus slowly gets out of bed wow smooth move Ventus says to himself walks down stairs where aqua is running around the kitchen I'm making pancakes hehe says aqua . Okay sounds good sits at the table I'm starving . Aqua put two plates on the table enjoy she says sits across from him . Ventus smiles thank you aqua takes a bit . Hey! Kiss the cook says aqua . Vens face turns red ummmm ..okay leans to kiss aquas cheek . Aqua moves her head and kisses Ventus on the lips . Ventus pulls away I'm sorry looses balance falls on to floor hitting his head ooooooowwwww. Aqua panics ven venny! Rushes to his side holds him Ventus . I'm ok says Ventus rubs the back of his head feels something wet huh? Looks at his hand covered in blood. Ventus! Your head casts cure . Thanks aqua smiles. Aqua smiles back leans and kisses him on the lips again. Ventus pushes away aqua what are you doing face now dark red. Aqua frowns you don't like kissing me pouty face. No I loved it but starts crying I ..I... Ventus runs to his room hides under the blankets . Aqua walks into Ventus room sits on the bed ven rubs his back it's okay Ventus why are you sad . I'm ... Aqua I love you I always loved you wraps arms around aqua crys deeply. Oh Ventus lifts chin I love you to. Ventus leans and kisses aqua an closes his eyes. Aqua shocked at first but then closes her eyes . Breaks kiss still holding aqua I wanted to do that for years aqua blushes then pulls Ventus in closely kissing him more intensely . Ven closes his eyes his tongue licks aquas lips aqua moans and allows entry and meets his tongue with hers . Aquas hands drift down to ven's legs. Ventus gasps breaks kiss aqua please don't touch me there . Aquas eyes widen at the site of vens huge bulge oh my god venny says with a seductive tone . Ventus turns red starts crying I'm sorry aqua I'm soo sorry says with tears running down his cheek. Aqua smiles rubs his member it's okay Ventus you want me I want you to take me I've been waiting for you for 12 years she puts Ventus hand between her legs plesure me venny she begs. Ventus gasps as his hand is soaked From the wetness he does what he's told and begins rubbing her clit. Aqua starts moaning yes ven yes please don't stop I love it aqua hasn't pleasured herself often so she came pretty fast VENNN IM CUMMING FASTER PLEASSEE FASTERRRR aquas head falls back. Ventus does what she asks and rubs faster while his cock is harder then a rock . Aqua moans loud OHHHHH VENTUS AWWWWWWWW YES YES YES OH MY GOD aquas head arches up then she starts to twitch . Don't move ven no not yet Ventus doesn't move his hand after a few moments aqua pulls vens hand oh my god ven look you made me cum all over your hand Ventus looks at his hand soaked in aquas cum aqua licks his fingers mmmm then French kisses him Ventus tastes aqua in his mouth mmmm you taste good he says . Aqua blushes looks at the huge tent on vens pants mmm your turn .Ventus moans as aqua unzips his pants removing the . Aqua gasps Wow ven his cock was atleast 8 inches aqua begins stroking his monster. Ven let's out a small moan . Aqua then licks the head . Ventus yelps . Aqua smiles and Bobs her head up and down oh ven I want it inside me She then positions her self above his monster and lowers herself Oh my god your so big ven Ventus moans a bit aqua you feel so warm aqua bounce on vens monster moaning loud VEN VEN OOOOH MY GOD YOUR STRETCHING ME OUT FEELS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOD SHIT GOD YES IM IM GONNAAAAA. CUMMMMMMMMMM Aqua squirts all over vens cock . She contiues riding . Aqua I'm going to cum Ventus eyes close aqua says moaning CUM FOR ME CUM FOR ME Ventus let's out a loud moan and Shoots his inside aqua the both faint aqua recovers oh my god ven that was the best I have ever had Ventus smiles and says that was worth waiting 12 years for they cuddle and fall asleep

THE END


End file.
